happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Opinions of characters and how much have they changed?
Which characters have you grown to love? Which characters have you grown to dislike? Which characters have always stayed more or less the same for you? Here are my answers: 'I grew to love:' Lumpy, I have really liked him for a while, but I used to hate him when I first saw the show, since I was disgusted at the whole thing at the time, and because he caused everyones death in that first episode I watched, so I felt bad for all those characters, but when I rewatched the show, it took three episodes for me to grow and laugh at this guy. He makes great comedy. The Mole, when I first saw him I didn't like him too much, and I did eventually start to sorta like him, but he was just there for me. Nothing special, until I watched Blind Date, that was REALLY funny, and that sorta put him in my top ten, and I watched more episodes with the guy, and ever since then he's been my second favourite character. Lifty and Shifty, the first episode I saw them in was Junk in The Trunk, and they came across as jerks and I didn't like them very much, but as I watched them a bit more, I sorta felt bad for them and sympathized for the duo, even if they are crooks. Mondo never do any good for them at all compared to any other character. Toothy, to a much lesser extent than everyone else on this list, but when I first started establishing who I liked and disliked, he was probably my least favourite (or among them) since I never noticed him much. However, I watched Class Act, which is my favourite episode of all time, and I thought that he was portrayed beautifully and I really sympathized for him. So that prevents me from disliking him. Flaky, 'never really disliked her, though her scream annoyed me when I first watched the show. 'I grew to dislike: Sniffles, I don't hate the fella, but I'm certainly not a fan of him, for around the first five or so episodes he used to be my favourite along with Lumpy and Cuddles (I grew to love Lumpy fairly quickly, even though I initially disliked him.) since they were the only characters I knew at all, but he kinda bores me a little. His episodes are also predictable AF. Petunia, as you all know, Petunia is by far my least favourite character, but I never initially disliked her, she used to be a character I never noticed. However she soon began to REALLY set my teeth on edge, and since then has been my least favourite character. She's annoying, surprisingly overrated, a bitch in sheeps clothing, and if not any of those FLAT OUT BORING. Flippy, 'honestly at time of writing, he is a high fixture on my favourite list (#6) but he was my second favourite behind Lumpy not long ago, and while he is an awesome character, he has a really annoying fanbase. I mean, I thought Lumpy would be the most popular, he's stupid and funny, and people normally like those characters, but nope. His fanbase are really butthurt, and By the seat of your pants occurred, and when I first saw it I thought it would just be an episode where Flippy kills Lumpy (yawn) and I was glad when I saw Lumpy kill Flippy in the most awesome way possible. Apparently I'm alone in that, since people actually protest against Lumpy as a result. '''Splendid, '''used to be one of my favourites, began to dislike him once I realized what an asshole he truly was, which began as a result of watching Gems the Breaks (he killed The Mole on purpose, for fucks sake.) Don't hate him, though his dickery annoys me. 'Always felt the same way about: Mime, '''the guys never grabbed my attention that much, and why add a mime artist to the show, when there are three other mute characters, one of which (Mole) was introduced before him? '''Russell, similar deal with Mime, only reason I like him more is that he's a pirate, which is more interesting than a mime artist, but why is he so nice? Pirates pillage and plunder, not play base ball with their friends for fucks sake. Nutty, 'I don't know why, I have always found him amusing and entertaining to watch. '''Lammy and Mr. Pickels, '''both of them in different places, but they've always been very interesting to watch, and the debate of Mr. Pickels being real or not makes them unique and interesting characters. 'Moves around a lot: Disco Bear, well, he was the last main character I knew, and the first few episodes I saw him in he was an uncredited background character (who I thought was a lion.) and I then learned his name, amusingly enough by searching HTF lion, and I watched Easy Comb, Easy Go round a friends house, and that is one of my all time favourite episodes, and that must have put him in my top ten at the time, but I watched more episodes with him, and he sorta annoyed me in them. If there's an episode that goes into his past a little, I'll put him back in my top ten, between 7-10, but I doubt that'll happen. Category:Blog posts